1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverted pendulum type vehicle configured to be capable of moving in all directions on a floor surface.
2. Description of Background Art
An inverted pendulum type vehicle including a moving motion unit configured to be capable of moving in all directions on a floor surface and a tilting section capable of tilting with respect to the vertical direction is known. See, for example, JP-A No. 2011-063241. When used as a vehicle, the inverted pendulum type vehicle of this kind is provided with an occupant riding section in the tilting section. Also, the vehicle is moved by driving the moving motion unit by an actuator device according to tilting and the like of the occupant riding section on which an occupant rides.
In the conventional inverted pendulum type vehicle including only a single moving motion unit, the translational moving motion of the vehicle is executed to a direction corresponding to the tilting direction of the occupant riding section according to movement of the body of the occupant (body weight movement).
However, in this case, it is difficult in general for the occupant to smoothly move the body of the occupant himself or herself so as to smoothly and continuously change the moving direction of the vehicle.
Therefore, the conventional inverted pendulum type vehicle including only a single moving motion unit had a problem wherein it is difficult to smoothly execute the turning motion of the vehicle.